Réflexion d'un détective consultant
by SherlockSteph
Summary: One-shot. Tout est dans le titre. Se passe quelque part en saison 3. Sherlock regarde vers la fenêtre de la chambre de Molly et prend une décision qui ne peut pas permettre de retour en arrière. Un seul phrase de dialogue...et c'est la dernière phrase! Sherlolly. J'ai mis T, mais je flirte vers le M.


_Un one-shot. _

_Ne pas me demander d'où ça sort, je n'en ai aucune idée, j'étais en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 de « sombre passé » et j'ai éprouvé le besoin irrésistible d'écrire celle-ci._

_J'ai pris des libertés sur la série, par contre, je ne dirais pas que c'est un univers alternatif. Il y a, selon moi, beaucoup de « blancs » dans cette saison et j'ai décidé d'en remplir un à ma façon._

_Évidemment, Sherlock Holmes ne m'appartient pas et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Réflexion d'un détective consultant**

Quelque part dans la saison trois…

Dans la nuit sombre de la ville de Londres, le détective consultant, le seul au monde, observait Molly, caché entre deux immeubles. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle semblait savoir qu'elle était observée, car elle scrutait l'horizon par la fenêtre de sa chambre à la recherche de quelqu'un… lui, peut-être? Il sortit alors de l'ombre, se dévoilant à elle. Il la vit hocher de la tête et ce fut le seul signe qu'il avait besoin. Molly était seule et donc il pouvait s'inviter chez elle. Molly avait rompu depuis quelques jours avec son fiancé, mais Tom insistait auprès d'elle pour reprendre leur relation, relation qui avait échoué à cause de lui, il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Il s'était promis de ne pas interférer dans son couple, mais il n'avait pu tenir sa promesse, il ne le trouvait pas digne de son médecin. Cela dit, aucun homme n'était digne de Molly, même pas lui… surtout pas lui! Mais le problème restait le désir physique qu'il ressentait pour elle devenait trop fort pour s'en tenir loin et le cas qu'il avait présentement requérait une immersion quasi totale dans un rôle qu'il avait de la difficulté à tenir, tellement ça le répugnait, il devait donc céder à la tentation, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle occupe trop ses pensées et ainsi être une trop grande distraction. Il se dit avec une certaine forme d'humour qu'il pourra valider ou invalider le proverbe qui dit que pour se délivrer d'une tentation mieux vaut y céder.

Il avait donc commencé par occuper le sofa de son appartement pour échapper à Janine d'une part et d'une autre, commencer une campagne de séduction. Naturellement, Tom avait été très jaloux qu'il s'invite aussi souvent chez Molly. Heureusement, son médecin était toujours passé outre et l'avait toujours accueilli avec gentillesse. Lorsqu'il prit la liberté d'occuper son lit lorsqu'elle n'était pas à la maison, son fiancé lui a lancé un ultimatum, elle devait choisir entre Sherlock et lui. Elle l'avait choisi, lui! Et la bague fut rendue et Sherlock continua de se servir de son lit. Oui, il avait été le déclencheur, mais il avait su que leur couple était voué à l'échec dès qu'il l'avait rencontré, Tom était une pâle imitation de lui-même.

Les choses évoluèrent lorsqu'il décida d'occuper le lit en même temps que Molly. La première fois elle avait failli l'assommer avec une batte de cricket qu'elle gardait cachée sous son lit. Heureusement, le détective avait de bons réflexes et avait réussi à bloquer le coup avec son bras droit, mais il eut un effet inattendu et il s'écroula sur elle, ce qui eut comme résultat d'un enchevêtrement de leurs membres et une position plus que suggestive, et ce, sur son lit. La chemise de nuit de Molly était remontée dévoilant une petite culotte de type brésilienne dont Sherlock ne put en déterminer la couleur, à sa grande déception, puisqu'il faisait noir. Il prit son temps pour se détacher du corps de la jeune femme et maintint un contact visuel dans le but de la déstabiliser. Il voulait qu'elle sache aussi que son corps réagissait au sien et appuya fortement son membre durci sur sa cuisse avant de se relever. Il aurait pu vendre son âme pour un peu de lumière afin de voir la rougeur qui probablement s'étalait sur tout son corps lorsqu'elle comprit que ce petit combat l'avait excité, mais le cri de stupeur et sa respiration erratique valaient aussi bien. Maintenant qu'il avait eu la réaction souhaitée, il était sorti de la chambre et lui avait dit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il allait faire du thé et de venir le rejoindre dans la salle à manger, car il avait besoin d'elle pour discuter d'un cas qui requérait son expertise.

Sherlock avait compris que Molly cherchait à savoir pourquoi il venait aussi souvent à son appartement, mais il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de lui dire qu'une femme occupait certaines nuits son appartement et il n'avait absolument pas envie d'y rester pendant qu'elle y était. Elle l'apprendrait bien assez tôt et elle sera furieuse contre lui, il retardait donc le moment et préféra continuer de jouer au jeu du chat et à la souris. Un loisir qu'il aimait de plus en plus. Il avait catalogué déjà plusieurs réactions de Molly dans son palais d'esprit et toutes étaient favorables à sa personne, il était soulagé de constater que sa pathologiste éprouvait toujours une attirance à son endroit. Il était donc temps de passer à la prochaine étape, soit le contact direct.

Plusieurs nuits sont passées avant qu'il décide de passer la nuit à l'appartement de Molly, nuit qui coïnciderait avec la fin de sa relation avec Janine. Il était rendu dans son plan à pénétrer chez Magnussen. Étant donné qu'il « sortait » depuis près de trois mois avec Janine, il pouvait passer à l'étape des fiançailles sans qu'elle ait des soupçons. Elle ne lui avait jamais permis de se rendre à son travail, mais avec la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait l'intention de lui montrer, il savait qu'elle lui donnerait accès au bureau de Magnussen et il pourra obtenir les informations dont il avait besoin et ainsi mettre fin à cette comédie grotesque. Il trouvait étrange que le contact physique, même s'il l'avait limité, l'eût autant répugné avec Janine, qui était pourtant une belle femme, tandis que celui de Molly l'incitait à se rapprocher davantage. Pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas traiter ces informations.

Il était toujours à réfléchir dans la ruelle lorsqu'il vit l'ombre de Molly se refléter derrière les rideaux du salon. Sa décision était prise, Molly et lui auront des relations sexuelles cette nuit. Il marcha rapidement vers l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Cette nuit, il avait l'intention de prendre des libertés avec sa pathologiste et il fut surpris de réaliser qu'il en était heureux.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée sans s'annoncer, il n'en avait pas besoin; Molly l'attendait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement et les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes à part celle de l'entrée et apparemment, celle de la chambre de Molly. Malgré l'excitation qu'il avait à la rejoindre, il prit le temps de retirer son foulard, son manteau et ses chaussures. Il fit deux pas, puis il changea d'idée et retira aussi son veston pour donner ainsi une meilleure vision de son corps. Il avait sa chemise de couleur prune, un impératif pour attirer le regard de sa Molly. Cette chemise lui allait comme un gant et laissait très peu de place à l'imagination. Il se dirigea donc sans hésitation vers la chambre de sa pathologiste. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit la couette tirer d'un côté afin qu'il s'y glisse. Molly ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, elle connaissait ses habitudes. Son sourire s'élargit davantage, car sa routine allait certainement changer, cette nuit. Il commença par déboutonner sa couteuse chemise et la mit sur le dos de la chaise. Molly lâcha immédiatement sa lecture pour le regarder, car habituellement, il ne se déshabillait jamais lorsqu'il la rejoignait dans son lit. Le pantalon prit aussi le bord de même que les chaussettes; il ne lui restait que son short boxer noir lorsqu'il se glissa au côté de la jeune femme. Immédiatement, il prit le livre de ses mains et le déposa sur la table de chevet et lui dit sensuellement, ne laissant ainsi aucun doute sur son intention.

« Molly, je ne crois pas que ce livre sera nécessaire pour ce que j'ai en tête. » Et sans plus de mots, il l'embrassa avec une intensité qu'il ne croyait pas détenir.

**Si vous souhaitez d'autres remplissages de mes « blancs » pour la saison 3 (ou que j'allonge ce blanc), vous n'avez qu'à me demander ou me suggérer par commentaire ou MP. Il faut que ça soit Sherlolly, je ne fais pas d'autres pairing.**


End file.
